Destinies
by NatalieDragomir
Summary: "What if it's not together? I don't ever want to leave you two. There's some things in life we'll have to do alone..." Touko was always a strong person, but she couldn't help the tears that fell down her face in that moment. Oneshot. A conversation between Cheren, Bianca, and Touko two days after she won the title of Champion.


Touko closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of midnight. Flocks of Pidove chirping, Lillipup chasing each other playfully, Purrloin deviously stealing food of other Pokémon. Just two and a half years ago, those sounds were foreign and mysterious. Now, they wanted to make her cry out of sadness. The journey was over. She was Champion. And her friends found their own paths in life.

"Are you okay?" Bianca's sweet voice rang out of nowhere. Looking up, she and Cheren were standing at the treeline wearing concerned expressions. "You're Champion of Unova. It was a contest between us and you won. Plus, we all grew up a little. That's an up side for everyone." The beautiful blond walked up to her friend and sat against a tree trunk. "I wouldn't have been saying this stuff before we left, but it's different now. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Come on Cheren, join in the conversation."

"In the middle of a forest? At midnight? When there's important things I could be doing?"

Touko smiled slightly. Sure, they'd matured, but the changes stopped there. "I'm fine. But don't you wish that... well, that we could... do it again?"

No one spoke for several minutes, but the same thought was being shared. I'd do it all over if it meant doing it with you guys.

Cheren was the one to break the silence. "Our journey was fun, and we realized a lot of things about life. But now it's time to explore even more about this world. Together, of course."

Typical of him to talk like that, in such an admirable way. He'd be a true role model to young trainers someday. "But that's just it." The new Champion didn't know how to explain it, but that feeling still lingered. "What if it's not together? I don't ever want to leave you two. There's some things in life we'll have to do alone..." Touko was always a strong person, but she couldn't help the tears that fell down her face in that moment.

"Okay, what is it?" Her friends could always read her like a book, but what did they mean by that? "What do you feel like you have to do?"

It was the first time she ever felt hesitant to tell them something. Would the two understand? "I think..." She took a deep breath, inhaling the cool night air. "I want to show justice to an unsettled region. Even though it seems we calmed the chaos, we didn't get rid of the chaos in some people's hearts. And it'll never be truly peaceful until then. So I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"You're going to track down N." Bianca was never a genius, but she certainly wasn't stupid. "And to let you know, we didn't do anything. Getting rid of Team Plasma was all you, so take the credit."

Cheren couldn't help a wide smile. "To be honest, I'm proud of you. I never liked him, but you looked beyond the evil motives and saw someone who needed help. I couldn't see into someone that far and I'll have to work on that. Judging a person is not okay..." He closed his eyes and clutched a Pokeball tightly that seemed to come from nowhere. "And that's why I've decide to devote my life to seeking the honest truth. We as people don't know much about this world, yet make assumptions. I'll come to a conclusion about us. N hasn't shown only you a path in life."

Touko felt her heart sink. Yeah, she decided on a choice that would separate them, but it hurt to hear the same come from her friend's mouth.

"As long as we're being honest, there's something I have to say." Bianca grinned sheepishly. "Um, I got something out of this too.I want to study Pokémon, maybe with Professor Juniper if she'll let me. I'm not the strongest trainer, but this is something I can do. This'll sound stupid, but N showed me something, just like you guys." She shrugged. "We didn't talk much. But the way he viewed Pokémon... what if there's more to them than we really know? There's people who think Pokémon are just there, then some who see them as lifelong friends and partners. I think the second one, of course, but want to know more. We don't live with them for no reason."

Again, more silence, though it couldn't have felt louder. Everyone wanted something different. Maybe this was where they really parted.

"Just think." Touko looked at the tiny village where their houses stood. "We're back in Nuvema where it all started, talking about the huge places we could go from here. Small towns like Accumula to grand cities like Castelia, the dream is everywhere. Now there's only one thing left to do. How do we realize those dreams, and is it really the right choice?"

"We won't know unless we try." Cheren had always been wise, why did she expect anything else to come from his mouth? "I say we go for them. We might want something different, but they're all intertwined. Please don't worry about being separated. It's scary, but we've come eighteen years together, why would anything happen now? Listen to me. I know if you go and find N, it'll be frustrating and long. But you're saving three people by doing this."

"Huh? Three?"

He nodded. "You're saving N by helping him realize where to go next. I know he said that his next step would have to be alone in order to see what truly is, but you were his first friend. Then... saving Bianca and I. He helped us in unpredictable ways. Knowing that the very person who changed us all is okay will make everything more bearable."

Bianca's whole face lit up. "He's right. We're best friends, nothing can happen. Ever."

"And, " he continued, "even though traveling Unova was just the first step in something bigger, you'll be doing us all a huge favor by finding him. The truth is an odd thing, but I'm sure you're going the right direction in this one."

Touko thought about it. Maybe finding N was the right thing to do. Still, there was one last item at hand. "I'll do it, but you have to promise me something. Even though this seems like a big spiritual journey to find someone we all love, I want to talk to you. And my mom, and the Professor, and anyone else in Nuvema. Or wherever you're going, just make sure to get everyone a crosstranceiver so we can talk, okay? And keep me updated on how your destinies are unraveling. We're in this together. I can't leave just yet when the people here are celebrating having me as Champion though, even when I denied the position." She laughed lightly. "I guess that heart-sinking feeling is gone. Thanks guys, I didn't realize we still had so much left for us. Together. I just love everyone here... it's home."

They said words of encouragement, joining in the light and happy feeling, but were cut off by her. "One last thing."

"What?" Cheren and Bianca asked simultaneously.

"We're making a pact right now. Wherever we are, whatever the time, no matter where we truly belong, we're best friends and will find a way to make our destinies join together. Deal?"

"Deal," they all said together.

Hope you liked it. It might have gone kind of fast and blah blah blah but it was just to show that even after the journey is over and they seem like they've gone their seperate ways, they'll always be best friends. Plus it's 1am as I'm writing this so. xD


End file.
